


Sometimes

by Kreept12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Depression, I'll improve, In French too, M/M, Murder, Yeah I like see my favorite ship suffering, cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreept12/pseuds/Kreept12
Summary: Gundam Tanaka hate all "sometimes", especially when it's about his deceased boyfriend Kazuichi Souda.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Version française : http://archiveofourown.org/works/10788954

Perhaps he should have been more attentive. Maybe it would have saved him.

Even after a year, Gundam Tanaka still think it was his fault. It wasn't, but he felt responsible anyway. He should have asked more questions when he saw the blues and scars on his body. He should have insisted when he replied that it was nothing. He should have forced him to stay with him that night. He should have. But he didn't. And now his boyfriend was dead.

He had tried to bring him back to life with rituals. He tried to go back in time to stop everything. He had tried, but his black magic refused to work.

He had lost the love of his life that night, and nothing could bring him back. Even if he knew that his killer was going to go to jail for several years, it didn't seem enough for him. Even if he remained in prison forever, it would never bring Kazuichi Souda back.

That day, they had spent the beggin of the night together with the rest of their class. They were all at Miss Sonia's, his Dark Lady as he called him, and they watched horror movies. Everything went well. Saoinji laughed at the predictable gestures of the main characters in the films. Sonia was captivated by the film. Akane and Nekomaru kept themselves from shouting on the characters of the film things like "Not by there!" Or "Behind you!". Some of them like Chiaki and Fuyuhiko had fallen asleep at the beginning of the movie and Peko watched over them like a mother. And then there were people like Mikan and Souda jumping every second of the film. Gundam wanted to laugh when he noticed that Souda spent more time hiding his face in his scarf than watching the movie. But he was not going to complain, at least he had an excuse to squeeze the mechanic against him, while making sure not to touch him directly with his skin. Even though he was a couple, his veins were still filled with poison.

After watching three movies (respectively Saw, You're Next and La Cabane dans les bois), Kazuichi's cell phone rang and he went off to answer in the kitchen so as not to disturb the others. While Sonia was putting a new movie in the DVD player, Souda said he had to go home for an emergency.

"You really have to go mortal?" Gundam asked as he looked at his boyfriend. The "mortal" sighed Souda but he knew that Gundam would find it difficult to dispense with this nickname even after more than three years of relationship.

"Yes, I do not have too much choice. See you tomorrow."

And Souda left, not knowing that he would not see anyone again the next day.

The next day, Gundam came without seeing his boyfriend. The whole class was worried as he answered to no one. And then they discovered what their friend was dead.

It was abrupt. Too abrupt. At first, Gundam refused to accept it, thinking it was just a stupid human joke. He realized it was only when, at lunch break, Sonia asked him to sit with her and said, looking him straight in the eye. "Souda is really dead Gundam, I'm really sorry". And then, for the first time in years, Gundam cried. Not much, but he cried anyway. Sonia took him in her arms and they stayed like that for a long time.

Yet a year after the tragedy, Gundam was still secretly hoping that one day his stupid mechanic boyfriend would come home and rant about the new animals he had brought back today. Sometimes when he woke up, he still used to take his cell phone and send a message to Kazuichi to find out if he was still asleep, and then he remembered and sighed. Sometimes he dreamed of him, of his habits, his kisses and his hugs. Sometimes he looked at the old pictures of them and wanted to destroy everything. Sometimes even his animals didn't give him the comfort he had with Souda. Sometimes he would wish that "sometimes" doesn't exist.

But they exist. And the "sometimes" he hated the most, are the " _sometimes he ask to himself why he was dead._ " And " _sometimes he would have liked to join him forever._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it ! It's my first OS with Soudam ! If you see some mistake, please tell me, I continu to learn english ! Don't forget to leave a kudo or/and leave a review, it make me smile for all the day ^^


End file.
